It's Up To Me Now
by biblehermione
Summary: What would have happened if Miranda were there for Dear Lizzie, Clue-Less, and Bye Bye Hillridge Jr. High? Probably not this, but it's close enough. (1st chapter bites, but I'd like a nice review or two. ^^)
1. Dear Lizzie

What would have happened if Miranda were in Dear Lizzie, ClueLess and BBHJH? This is  
the story of that alternate reality.  
  
Chapter One- Dear Lizzie   
***~~~***~~~***  
I walked down the hallway and sniffled. Remnants of the cold were still within me but I  
was well enough to come to school. Or at least I thought I was. My fever had to be  
playing with my mind.  
  
Why were so many people hovering around Lizzie like that? I could barely see her  
distinctive blonde ponytail bobbing up and down in the sea of heads that stood above hers.  
  
As soon as the crowd was gone I walked up to Lizzie smiling broadly.  
  
"What happened, are you like the Candy Woman now or something?  
  
Lizzie glared at me. "That crowd happened because you weren't here yesterday. You  
were supposed to sign me up for newspaper and didn't. So I'm stuck with advice  
columnist. "  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Lizzie, you take advice, not give it."  
  
"That's what I said." Gordo said from behind me.  
  
I turned around and grinned at Gordo. "Yes, great minds do think alike."  
  
"You two have got to stop making fun of my insecurities! It's not nice! And at least I'm  
giving some service to the people!"  
  
"Point well taken, Dear Abby." I said.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and walked off towards her next class, getting mobbed by students  
along the way.   
~***~  
Over the next few days I saw and talked to Lizzie less and less. Gordo's job as head of the  
E-zine was a breeze compared to Lizzie's. I was stuck at home by myself and totally  
bored. On one of those particular nights I got "The Call." I expected it to be a wrong  
number or maybe even a telemarketer. But when I picked the phone out of it's cradle and  
pressed "TALK" I got a surprise.  
  
"Gordo? Is that really you? Wow, I've moved to Japan and gotten married and become a  
word-famous singer since you last talked to me! How's life?"  
  
"Miranda, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, okay, what's up?"  
  
"Lizzie's quitting the column. She has to answer one more letter and I have a particular  
one I need her to answer."  
  
I smiled, "And who would this letter be from?"  
  
"None of your business! But I need you to like, channel her or something."  
  
I rolled my eyes again, "So this mysterious letter has nothing to do with you?"  
  
Gordo's blush could nearly be heard through the phone. "N-no."   
  
"Well, no guarantees, but I'll hope for it and I can even do better if she calls me."  
  
There was a pause on the other line.  
  
"You do realize you just got me really confused, don't you?"  
  
"Someone saint me! I know how to perform miracles!" I cheered.  
  
"Bye, Saint Miranda!"  
  
"Buh bye, dude who did not write in to Lizzie's column!"  
***~***  
The next day I met up with Lizzie before school in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Miranda. I've just gotta drop this by the newspaper office and we can meet up with  
Veruca to go to next period."  
  
I raised my eyebrows, "Um yeah-huh." I trailed after Lizzie to the office and we saw  
Gordo typing up the next issue on the PC.  
  
"Well, here it is, Gordo. My last column, thank goodness."  
  
"This is perfect!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I couldn't let 'Confused Guy' down."  
  
"You didn't." I heard Gordo say under his breath.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Gordo smiled up at her.  
  
All of a sudden, it began to fall into place in my mind. I fell back against the blackboard  
and went into a bit of a daze. The jealousy, the stares... I mean, it had been obvious to me  
that Gordo liked Lizzie. And she was still blind to it. Gordo had obviously written in to try  
to tell her. I watched as Gordo stood up and turned to Lizzie.  
  
"Um, Lizzie. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." He stammered along.  
  
"Yeah, Gordo?" She smiled at him.  
  
He opened his mouth then stopped short. His mouth opened again and he smiled to her.  
  
"You give great advice."  
  
Lizzie smiled back and walked out the door. Gordo looked defeated and he sat back down  
at the computer. Sighing sadly, he continued typing. I stepped out of the shadows, pulled  
a chair up beside him and sat down.  
  
"So, you really like her that much, huh Confused Guy?"  
  
Gordo's eyes widened in shock. He drew his hands away from the keyboard and slowly  
turned to me. "What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me." I replied.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, it's none of your business." Gordo  
turned back to his work.  
  
I sighed in defeat and walked to the door. I stopped in the frame and turned back to  
Gordo. It would be up to me to bring my best friends together no matter what it meant for  
me.  
  
*~.~*~.~*  
  
I know that first chapter was bad, but I promise it will get better in the Clue-Less part!  
  
NOTE: The rest of my stories are all on hold because I'm totally uninspired for them at  
the moment. Sorry. :-( But I promise to try to work on them soon!   
  
Always listen to insane matchmakers,   
Bibs 


	2. Clueless: Part I

Chapter Two: Clueless  
^^^^^  
Ethan walked up to Gordo and I and handed us two envelopes.  
  
"Don't be late, you two." He grinned back and walked on.  
  
I sliced into the paper and took out another piece. It said:  
  
"You are invited to a Murder Mystery Party! Meet me in room 207 at 3:00 to get information on your character. Hope you've brushed up on your Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys mysteries!"  
  
Gordo stared at his note in confusion, "What is this about?"  
  
I sighed, "Gordo, can't you read? A murder mystery! It sounds fun! And I'll bet she will be there." I nudged him playfully in the shoulder. He glared up at me and believe me, when those gray eyes look angry they're scary.  
  
"Heh, I'll back off. Who knows what kind of nuclear weapons you could mix up..." I walked off.   
~..~  
At three, Gordo and I walked arm-in arm into room two-oh-seven. It had taken some convincing to get him to come, but it would be worth it. Everyone else was already there. Lizzie and Etahn stood at the front of the room while Amy, Kate, Larry, and Veruca sat in a semi-circle of stools. Gordo and I took two at the end and I smiled up at the ceiling. Larry shot Veruca a smile and I felt a pang of jealousy. Wait, what? Me, jealous? Of Veruca and Larry?! No, no no, snap out of it Sanchez.... I shook my head a few times and looked to the front of the room.  
  
"Okay, we're going to pick names out of this hat and Lizzie will hand you the description of your character. I'll go first." Ethan cleared his throat and picked a name out. "Alright! I'm Clyde McGuffin. Heir to the McGuffin fortune and I get to marry Penelope Featherstone."  
  
Lizzie walked to Gordo and he plucked a name out. His face fell into a frown. "And I'm Penelope Featherstone. The blushing maiden that Clyde is making his own. Can I pick again please?"  
  
I snickered. The thought of Gordo in a wedding dress made laugh even more and I fell over backwards off of my chair. I quickly got up just in time to hear Gordo's real character.  
  
"Aubrey Carstairs. Lord McGuffin's old war buddy. Well, that beats being Ethan's wife."   
  
Lizzie walked to me and I picked mine out. As I was unfolding it Gordo turned to me and shook his head. "I don't even want to know what goes on in that head of yours."  
  
"You bet you don't. Ah my character is Anne Linkstine. The mysterious and lonesome self-made millionaire writer of romance and mystery books. Has a mysterious past in music. Cool." I smiled. A smyterious muscian and writer was pefect for me. It gave me room to build a weird childhood past and everything. Plus I got to wear old-fashioned clothes.  
  
Amy got her character. "Desiree Fireberry. Bored temptress heiress."  
  
I snorted. That was Amy. She never gave anyone below her the time of day.  
  
"Esme Upshaw. Sweet, kind author of best-selling children's books about a talking tugboat." Kate read.  
  
Wow, that was a shocker! Kate was never kind and sweet to anyone, nor was she an author of any sorts. It would be interesting to see if she could pull it off.  
  
"Fiona Saint John. I'm the bright light of the London stage!" Veruca said dramatically.   
  
Lizzie giggled and walked to Larry. He rolled his head and his bones cracked. After doing the same to his knuckles, Lizzie grew imaptient with him.  
  
"JUST PICK!" She yelled.  
  
Larry caustiously withdrew a piece of paper. "Guy Gaviota. Hollywood matinee idol from Deginaro."  
  
"I guess I'll just take whatever's left," Lizzie walked to the front of the room then suddenly realized. "And I'm Penelope Featherstone! I'm the bride! I'm the bride!"  
  
"Coolness," Ethan said. "So I'll see all of you at Lizzie's house on Saturday at five, then."  
  
Everyone exited the room besides Lizzie and Gordo. I walked out and leaned against the lockers next to the doorway so I could hear their conversation.  
  
"I'm the bride!" Lizzie exclaimed for the third time in a row.  
  
"And I get to be the low-key best friend that nobody notices." Gordo replied glumily.  
  
"Oh come on, Gordo! People notice you. And I will totally notice you if you beat me at this, 'cause I've been reading Nancy Drew since I was eight."  
  
Did I know this. I remembered the last time we went to the mall and they were having a sale on all the Nancy Drew books. I had to drag Lizzie and her fifteen bags out of there to get to the Smash Mouth signing in FYE.  
  
"Well, you'll have to beat the low-key best friend that no one notices. That's some stiff competition." Gordo walked out and turned the other way to walk out of school. I heard Lizzie exclaim again, "I'm the bride!" I rolled my eyes and walked home. The party was tomorrow and I had no idea what to wear!  
~~~~  
"Well, I guess this is decent," I sighed and looked at my reflection in the full-length mirror. It was Saturday at four and I had finally found the best outfit I could.  
  
My hat resembled the one that Rose wore in the opening scene of Titanic, but it was black instead of purple. I had on dangling gold and blood red teardrop earrings and a matching necklace. I also had on a knee-length longsleeved black and red reversable coat. I had it on the black side, therefore the collars, buttons, and sleeve cuffs were red. Under that I had  
on a floor-length, sleeveless turtleneck dress. My shoes were high heeled boots.  
  
I smiled back at my reflection and tilted the hat so it covered most of my face. Grabbing a black purse I headed out the door.  
****  
So there is part one of ClueLess! Sorry it's not much, but I wanted to give you guys something. Part two coming soon! 


End file.
